Ebony Hair and the Banana
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: Prompt #6 from Jawrulez's "Jori Fanfiction Prompts": Tori and Jade have to either meet for the first time because of a banana or their falling in love was due to a banana. I don't know but a banana MUST be involved.


**A/N: Hey, Loves! So I read this prompt earlier today and just had to write up a shot for it. I got the prompt from "Jori Fanfiction Prompts" by Jawrulez, and I suggest checking out her other prompts; some pretty good stuff. So basically the prompt was:**

**The name must be Ebony Hair and the Banana, and that Jade and Tori must meet, fall in love, or whatever; but a banana ****must ****be involved one way or another.**

* * *

><p>It was like every other day.<p>

Tori got a ride to school with Trina after being rushed out of the house with only two spoonfuls of cereal and a long gulp of coffee to tide her over until lunch came around. She was used to the routine by now but once, just once, she'd like to be able to finish a meal without Trina's interruption.

It didn't help that she was beyond exhausted, given her lack of sleep the night prior.

Cat had managed to guilt her into watching a marathon of romantic comedies from the time school let out yesterday until Tori could no longer keep her eyes open and had to usher the red head out of her house at 11:45. That was too long a time to spend staring at any screen in her opinion; and to top it off, the movies Cat had brought with her weren't good in the slightest.

God, and she was just so tired.

"Hey, Tori!"

Tori snapped her head up from resting it against the front of her locker and looked around quickly, slumping against the cold metal lockers when she saw it was only Andre. She let out a groan in greeting. "Well you look terrible." He stated with a smile and Tori let out another tired groan, straightening up as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's not my fault!" Tori whined, "Cat kept me up watching terrible rom-com's."

"Ha," Andre laughed, "We've all been there. It only takes one movie night with Cat before you learn to never agree to it again."

Tori frowned and turned around to finally open her locker, "Yeah well it would've been nice to get a heads up." She sent him a pointed look as she pulled out her books, holding them in her arms as she closed the door.

"Nah, it's like a group initiation thing."

"I've been in the group for 3 years!" Tori exclaimed and Andre just shrugged.

"Well now you know." Andre shrugged before nodding past her, "Which is good because her she comes now."

"Ugh!" Tori groaned and slowly turned as Cat stopped in front of them both with a bounce in her step.

"Hey, Tori! Hey, Andre!" Cat chirped happily with a beaming smile.

"Hi, Cat." Tori mumbled.

"Sup, Lil' Red?"

"Guess what I got?" she asked slowly, with a sneaky smile, her hands held behind her back causing curiosity to form within Tori and Andre.

"What'd you get?" Andre asked.

"I said guess!" Cat demanded harmlessly. Tori and Andre exchanged looks before he sighed. "I'll give you a hint! It only cost me five dollars for a bundle!" she giggled, widening her eyes, "Oh! One time my brother found a bunch of dollars in this jar when he was getting coffee and took it. Then this really big guy chased him out of the shop with a broom."

"What?" Tori asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"That doesn't help at all." Andre told her.

"Oh…" Cat frowned before smiling widely and bouncing, throwing her hands of from behind her, "Look! A bundle of bananas!" she giggled happily, cradling the bunch of fruits to her chest while looking at her friends with sparkling eyes. "Just like that movie, Tori." Tori groaned, remembering the movie Cat made her watch.

"Where did you even get bananas?" Tori asked through a yawn, tightening her hold on her books. Tori waited and looked to Andre when Cat didn't reply. He shrugged and Tori huffed dramatically. "Cat!"

"Whatie?" she asked softly, looking up at her with big doe eyes.

"I asked you where you got the bananas." Tori replied, motioning to the yellow fruits.

"Sinjin's selling them. A dollar a banana or five dollars a bundle." She recited with her brows furrowed in concentration before smiling widely with a giggle.

Tori looked from Cat to Andre and the darker boy just shook his head and walked away. Cat frowned after the boy and then looked back at Tori for direction. Tori groaned and walked the opposite way leaving Cat in the middle of the school foyer with a pout that soon turned into a smile when she looked down at her bananas.

* * *

><p>Tori pushed open Sikowitz's class door with her body, eyes hooded and heavy with exhaustion. She literally didn't know how she was even functioning as well as she was with the little amount of fuel she had.<p>

"Tori!"

The Latina flinched at her teachers booming voice and dragged her feet to the chair placed behind Cat and a few slackers.

"Why are you late?" Sikowitz asked, rocking on his bare heels, holding a coconut and fiddling with the straw with his fingers.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired-" Tori tried to explain when she was cut off.

"Oh my, I'm Tori and I'm so very tired." Jade began in her voice she uses to mock the young Vega, "And I look horrible today." She added after a beat with an arched, pierced brow.

Tori narrowed her tired eyes at her frenemy and slowly sunk down into the chair, "I don't talk like that."

"Think what you want." Jade said with disinterest, lounging in her chair with Beck's arm thrown over her shoulder.

Tori clenched her jaw at the girl before looking at their teacher, sipping at his drink. He let it go and sighed with a smile before throwing the coconut at Tori. She shrieked and ducked, just missing the impact and looked at Sikowitz incredulously along with everyone else.

"What the chiz?!"

"I was testing your reflexes!" he claimed, holding his arms to the sides.

"You could've hurt her." Robbie stated, holding a hand out and Tori nodded in agreement, pointing at the curly haired boy.

"Yeah!"

"Boo hoo. You're alive, aren't you?" Jade asked, lifting a challenging brow at Tori when she shot her a disbelieving look. "Unfortunately." She smirked and Tori scowled, facing the front as she crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault I'm so tired," Tori began, glancing at Jade, "Or that I don't look that great." Jade snickered and Tori glanced up, praying for strength to not attack her, "It's Cat's fault."

"How's it my fault?" Cat exclaimed in disbelief, looking back at Tori with wide eyes and a frown.

Tori held her hand out and lifted her shoulders, "You kept me up until midnight making me watch those movies!" Tori's main friend group and Sikowitz groaned and nodded knowingly, even Jade seemed to feel for the Latina.

"They are good movies!" she argued and Tori shook her head.

"No, they definitely aren't." she said and Cat pouted. "They all basically had the same storyline. One of them was 2 hours of nothing and another was about a banana!" she exclaimed.

"A banana?" Beck asked and Cat shook her head, shifting in her seat to face him and Jade.

"It wasn't about a banana. It was about a couple who met and fell in love because of a banana."

"I'm sure it deserved an Oscar." Jade mumbled and Cat nodded furiously.

"Yeah! It was so sweet and romantic."

"The girl slipped on a banana and the guy caught her. That's about as cliché as it can get." Tori deadpanned and Andre shook his head with a chuckle, as did Beck. Robbie furrowed his brows in confusion and Jade grimaced at the thought.

"Tori!" Cat shrieked, spinning around to face her. She lifted her brows as Cat leant in and whispered, "Don't ruin it for them." Before leaning back.

"Ruin what?" Jade threw her hands up, before crossing her arms, "Not like I'll ever watch it." She stated, looking at Beck for his agreement. He looked at her before sending Cat an apologetic shrug.

"Hate to break it to you, Lil' Red, but I won't be watching it either."

"I might." Robbie cut in after Andre and Tori and the others looked at him blankly.

"You would." Rex piped up and Robbie pulled his head back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robbie gasped and continued to bicker with his puppet.

"Anyway…" Tori drew out, pulling her, and the others, gaze from Robbie, "Because of you I failed my first period quiz, and fell asleep during second!" she complained.

"You're just upset because you haven't slipped on a banana and landed in your soul mates arms." Cat huffed, spinning around with her arms crossed stubbornly while Tori gaped at the childish girl.

"Wha-Cat!" Tori began hiding her unexpected hurt feelings.

"No!" Sikowitz cut her off, waving his hands around. The end of his scarf got wrapped around his wrist and he groaned in annoyance, struggling with unravelling it. "Agh!" he stopped, holding his arms out and everyone looked at him like he was nuts. "Andre, Robbie, Jade, and Tori, to the stage." He grumbled, calmly fixing his scarf as the students rose from their seats and approached the stage. "Alphabetical Improv."

Tori ran a hand through her hair before crossing her arms, standing between Andre and Jade, Beck to his girlfriend's left.

"Place!" Sikowitz called.

"Restaurant." A no name provided.

"Letter."

"C!" Cat giggled happily.

Tori and Jade looked at the girl with arched brows before doing a double take at each other; Jade biting at her before beginning the exercise.

* * *

><p>"What?!" Tori snapped her head up from her folded arms at the loud clang against the groups table in the Asphalt cafe and looked up at Jade smirking down at her; Beck sitting down.<p>

"Oops." The pale girl said feigning innocence.

Tori pouted and Jade rolled her eyes, sitting down in her usual spot at the table beside Beck.

"So, Tori, feeling any better?" Beck asked, folding his arms in front of him on the table. Jade paused from opening her burrito and sent him a look to which he lifted his shoulder. "What?"

"Why do you care?" she bit and he held his hands up in defense.

"I'm just asking our friend-"

"She's not my friend." Jade stated.

"If she was feeling better than she was this morning." Beck finished, ignoring Jade's comment.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Tori said, pushing her empty tray to the middle of the table, "I'm still exhausted though."

"Maybe you'll fall into a deep sleep and never wake up." Jade suggested with fake enthusiasm. Tori narrowed her eyes at the other girl and Jade just smirked before biting into her lunch.

"What we talking about?" Andre asked as he, Cat and Robbie joined the table with their lunches.

"Nothing!" Jade snapped and Andre dropped his fry from his mouth, looking around with wide eyes.

"Damn, girl." Andre huffed after Jade cracked a satisfied grin. He shook his head and picked up his fry, taking a large bite before waving the end of it around. "Why you gotta do that?"

"It's fun." She shrugged as Tori glanced at Cat feeling her stare.

"What?" Tori whined after a while.

"Hmph." Cat huffed and looked away from her.

"Cat…" Tori sighed, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with saying the movies were bad. I'm just really irritable today."

Cat's shoulders slumped and she shrugged, "Kay, kay." She mumbled, sending Tori a smile before digging into her food. Tori just blinked at her confusing friend and looked at Andre. He shook his head and went back to his food. "So!" Cat began, making Tori jump. "Who are you gonna ask to be your valentine?"

"My Val-" Tori started in confusion before widening her eyes, "I completely forgot it was Valentines day!" she exclaimed, gaining the attention of a few others near the table.

"No you didn't." Andre chuckled in disbelief.

"How does someone forget it's Valentines day?" Beck added and Andre nodded.

"Again, not my fault! I've been distracted by my empty stomach and lack of sleep." She argued. "Besides there aren't any decorations around the school, and I haven't seen anyone exchanging gifts."

"I gave Cat that bear." Robbie pointed out. Tori looked at Cat, only then noticing the teddy bear sitting in her lap holding a big heart.

"I was given these candy necklaces." Andre shrugged, showing her the candy around his neck before biting a piece off.

"And I gave Jade a new pair of red scissors." Beck piped up, pressing a kiss to Jade's temple.

Tori chewed at her bottom lip and watched the display of affection as Jade gave Beck a quick and faint smile, catching Tori's eye before looking back down at her food. Tori furrowed her brows curiously before shaking her head and holding her chin in her hand.

* * *

><p>Lunch continued on with meaningless conversations about the newest Pearpad release date, Cat's brother, and this audition Beck was going to, while Tori's eyes spent most of the time trailing over Jade's face.<p>

Sure, Tori knew Jade was pretty; she had told the paler girl as much on their 'date' a while back, but she never realized just how pretty Jade was. She was beautiful. Her blue-green eyes were so unique and piercing; displaying her emotions in such a way that caused Tori's heart racing.

Her skin was flawless and looked so soft, Tori thought and glanced away from the girl just as Beck called her name.

"Yeah?"

Jade rolled her eyes and Beck grinned, "Nozu? Tomorrow around lunch?"

Tori looked around the table, everyone waiting for her answer, and nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm in."

"Great." Jade drew out sarcastically, looking at her nails. Tori frowned and kept her eyes away from Jade as the group fell back into easy conversation.

Not five minutes later she found her gaze once again on Jade, more accurate, her naturally pout lips. Unknowingly, Tori wet her own lips and blinked, her cheeks heating instantly when Jade glanced at her and arched a brow. She softly cleared her throat before gathering her things and scrambling away from the table after giving her friends a lame excuse of needing the restroom.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the day the scissor loving girl plagued Tori's mind. She couldn't get her out of her head, and if she did it was only a matter of seconds before blue-green eyes were clouding her mind once again.<p>

It was confusion to say the least.

Tori never considered that she might be interested in girls, and she certainly didn't think she'd have considered Jade; but now the questions were just piling up in her head.

Tori groaned in frustration and walked down the front right stairs leading to the school foyer. She just wanted to go home, get some sleep, and forget about Jade.

"Tori!" Cat called excitedly, waving from her spot beside Andre's locker; Andre and Robbie both looking towards her at Cat's call.

"Hey-" Tori began slowly, trailing off and furrowing her brows as she watched a large cart holding many bananas rolled down the hallway with Sinjin chasing after it.

"Watch out! Runaway banana cart!" Sinjin shouted in warning, waving his arms around furiously. Tori watched with an arched brow while slowly descending the foyer stairs.

"Control your cart, Van Cleef!" Jade snapped after stepping out of the carts path. Everyone watched at the cart ran straight into the school doors, continuing out with Sinjin following. Jade scowled after him as she continued towards Andre's locker, glancing to the side and meeting Tori's gaze as she moves down a step.

Everything within the next few seconds happened at once.

Tori's books went in the air before scattering on the floor while the Latina's arms flailed, searching for something to grab onto. Jade dropped her lone binder, cursing after getting one of Tori's books in the head and widened her eyes in shock, automatically throwing her arms out to catch the falling Latina.

Tori's eyes were closed, anticipating the hard collision with the school floor and slowly cracked her eyes open when nothing happened. Instead she was met with beautiful blue-green orbs staring back at her. Tori's lips parted subconsciously and her breath caught in her throat as her heart sped up.

"…wow." Tori sighed softly, her lips twitching up into a soft smile.

She watched Jade's eyes narrow slightly before she realized how close they were with Jade's hands on Tori's hips and Tori's hands on Jade's shoulders.

"Wow is right." Jade said, pulling away from Tori, "Who knew you were clumsy enough to slip on a-"

"A banana!" Cat squealed, ending up beside both the girls.

Tori looked behind her and furrowed her brows at the offending fruit, looking back at Cat when she heard her gasp. She looked at her, worried as Cat hid her smile behind her hands, giggling softly.

"What?" Jade barked and Cat jumped, looking at Jade. "Why are you gasping?" she demanded.

"Tori slipped on a banana." Cat mumbled, "And you caught her." She added, shrinking backwards as Jade's eyes narrowed further. Tori's eye's widened as Jade shook her head in confusion.

"Oh my god." Tori whispered to herself, grabbing her things quickly before taking Cat's arm and pulling her away to the janitors closet.

* * *

><p>"Cat!" Tori cried as soon as the closet door was locked.<p>

"What?" Cat asked quietly, scared of being yelled at.

Tori opened her mouth to say something and furrowed her brows before throwing her hands up in defeat and slumping against the door, "I don't know." She whined, running her hand through her hair. "I'm confused."

"About what?" Cat asked with an innocent look. Tori looked around nervously and swallowed.

"Jade…" she admitted quietly, glancing up through her lashes for Cat's reaction. She watched Cat's eyes grow wide before she was being pulled into a hug by the surprisingly strong girl. "Cat…ease up a little."

"Tori! This is so exciting! It's just like the movie!" She squealed, "You slipped, _on a banana_, and _Jade_, you're soul mate, caught you and held you in her arms." She sighed dreamily, smiling contently as she thought of the whole event.

"Jade's not my soul mate." Tori shook her head quickly, "And I don't like her, I just…think she's pretty and stuff…oh, shut up."

"Yay!" Cat jumped up and down happily, bringing Tori in for another hug. Tori groaned and patted Cat on the back gently, her cheeks pink from admitting she did feel something for the girl who liked to make her life hell. Before she knew it Cat was telling her to stay put before she left the closet.

Tori frowned and looked around before wondering why she was actually staying in the closet and threw her arms up.

As soon as Tori went to open the door, it opened from the other side and a struggling Jade was being pushed into the closet by Cat. Tori watched Jade struggle against the tiny girl with her mouth open, and stepped back as Cat pushed Jade further in and stepped in herself, closing and locking the door behind her.

"What the hell, Cat!" Jade shouted, crossing her arms as she glared at the girl.

"Sorry, Jadey, but Tori has something to tell you." Cat beamed.

Tori's eyes widened in mortification as both Cat and Jade turned their expectant gaze to her. There was no way this was actually happening.

"Well?!" Jade barked and Tori jumped.

"Nothing!" Tori squeaked.

"Then why am I here?!" Jade asked in annoyance, turning to Cat who was shaking her head at Tori.

"Noooo, Tori really has something she wants to tell you!" Cat insisted as Tori stood behind Jade shaking her head furiously at the red head.

"I don't have time for this, Beck is waiting for me." Jade said, moving past Cat to leave as Tori's shoulders dropped and a frown formed on her face.

"No!" Cat jumped on Jade's back and the girl stumbled back in surprise as Tori's jaw dropped open.

"Cat!" Tori called, trying to get the girl off Jade.

"Get off me! What's wrong with you?" she shouted, pulling at Cat's hands on her face.

"Tori you have to tell her or you'll never have your happy ending like Lisa and Burt!" she said quickly and everyone froze.

"Who the hell is Lisa and Burt?" Jade asked impatiently.

"The couple from Cat's movie." Tori told her with a huff. Cat slid off Jade's back before pressing herself against the janitor closet door with her arms spread out. Jade scowled at her before looking at Tori with her hands on her hips.

"Say what you need to say so I can leave." She ordered and Tori shifted nervously, wringing her hands in front of her. "Vega!"

"It's not-"

"One."

"Jade!" Tori stomped, crossing her arms over her chest, "I-"

"Two!"

"Alright!" Tori shrieked, taking a breath as Jade lifted her pierce brow, "I realized that I-"

"Tori like likes you!" Cat squealed happily, making Tori blush deeply and Jade spin around to look at Cat before looking back at Tori in disbelief.

"She-you _what_?"

"She thinks you're pretty and she slipped on the banana just like Lisa-" Cat tried before Jade managed to unlock the door and push her out, closing it before she could finish.

Tori gulped and fidgeted with her hands in front of her as she glanced uncertainly at Jade. The paler girl crossed her arms and targeted Tori with narrowed eyes. Tori forced a faint smile before coughing and ridding it from her face when Jade pursed her lips.

"You were saying."

"Right. Um, so I don't know, honestly." Tori shrugged, running hand through her hair, "I l-like you?"

"Are you asking me?"

"No, no, I mean…" Tori rolled her eyes and huffed, "I think you're pretty, like really pretty. You can be funny, at times, and I don't know!" she threw her hands up, "I just like you, okay? I guess I've always liked you and that's why I try so hard to be your friend. There's this…pull or something that I can't explain. I didn't really realize it until today-or maybe I did and just didn't want to believe it but I can't stop thinking about you, and I never liked when Beck would kiss you or put his arm around you." Tori scowled and Jade arched a brow.

"Let me get this straight." Jade began, stepping closer until she was right in front of the Latina, "You like me, even though I've gone out of my way to make your life a living hell since you came to Hollywood Arts?"

Tori shifted and Jade smirked at her, "What? Do I make your heart skip a beat?" she asked as Tori took a step back closer to the wall. "Do I make your knees weak?" she continued. Tori swallowed as Jade crossed her arms with her smirk still in place, "Do I make you swoon-" Jade's eyes widened in surprise when Tori boldly pressed her lips to hers, and stumbled back as Tori held her cheeks.

Tori's heart was hammering against her chest as she kept her lips pressed firmly against Jade's, waiting for the other girl to shove her back and attack her with her words, or fists, and was pleasantly surprised when she felt Jade return the kiss with enthusiasm. She smiled into the kiss and gasped when Jade tentatively poked Tori's bottom lip with her tongue.

Jade used her parted lips to her advantage and shyly touched her tongue with Tori's, tightening her hold on Tori's waist when the Latina let out an involuntary moan. Jade chuckled against her lips and Tori smile shyly as she leant back, looking at Jade through her lashes.

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Well…took you long enough." Jade whispered with a smile, tucking a strand of Tori's hair behind her ear affectionately as Tori lifted her brows in shock.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean," Jade shook her head with a smile, "I've liked you for a long time and I was just waiting until I knew how you felt about me." She admitted. "And now that I know…" she trailed off, removing a hand from Tori's waist to pull something out of her back jean pocket. She handed the folded paper to Tori and watched as she hesitantly took it between her fingers.

Tori began to unfold the paper and paused, looking at Jade carefully, "Is this some sort of prank or something?"

"No," Jade laughed, "Just open it."

Tori took a shaky breath and unfolded the paper, smiling at she read the question.

"So…" Jade squeezed Tori's hips gently, "Will you be my mine?"

Tori giggled and nodded before leaning away when Jade pulled her for a hug, "What about Beck?"

"He knows how I feel about you." Jade shrugged, "We never got back together, we were just keeping up the appearance because I wasn't interested in anyone besides you, he didn't want a relationship with anyone, and no one would make attempts at either of us if they thought we were still together."

"Sneaky." Tori nodded slowly with a smile. "So that whole banana thing…"

"That was pure coincidence, although I wish I could take credit for it." Jade shrugged with a wink. Tori giggled and cupped Jades cheeks, pressing their lips together once again.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've decided that if you guys wanted to PM me prompts that I would try and make a story out of them. When I read this prompt I couldn't not write something up for it and literally finished within 2 hours? SO yeah, if anyone wants to send me prompts then I'd be more than happy to try and work them into shots or stories. Although, I'm not comfortable writing anything with sexual harassment, or self harm. **

**You can also tweet me your prompts if you'd prefer that way.**

**My twitter is: BrittanaWatson**


End file.
